


Attendre et espérer

by Ecarohnara



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecarohnara/pseuds/Ecarohnara
Summary: Esarania, last master of Humanity, has saved the world from incineration. But there is still a threat to the world. Scattered Demon god pillars who fled the battle at the temple of time. Unknown to Chaldea, these enemies are set to create new singularities, beyond the rules they are used to. With the aid of the servants who helped her save the world, she now faces these new challenges.





	Attendre et espérer

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this based off the start of the Shinjuku chapter, and my wondering 'what would happen if Ritsuka got used to Falling because it happened more often in event singularities?' THen I decided to write more before finishing Shinjuku, and found out that well, the rules of Shinjuku and phantom servants are similar to what I was coming up with. 
> 
> Anyways, this is just a little prologue, and my first real piece of work, please enjoy.

Falling. How many times had she awoken to the feeling of Falling. Too many times. Too many times unprepared. Not this time. With a deep breath, hurtling through the sky to earth, she closed her eyes and let out a singular call.

"AVENGER!"

With maniacal laughter and on wings of black energy, her savior came, and soon she was wrapped in strong arms that held her safe for the fall to come. When she felt the impact of landing, cushioned by her companion, she opened her eyes and let herself be deposited on the ground and take in her surroundings.

"If I had known you would take my motto so literally, I might not have shared it with you, Master." The man across from her said. The Green cloak around him crackled with the same dark energy he had used to save her, while the wide brimmed hat on his head covered his eyes and most of his messy white hair. Still, even with his rough tone, he smiled down at the woman who stood a full head below him.

"And why not?" The woman asked, hands on her hips. She carried confidence in her movements, and struck an imposing figure despite her stature. "Attendre, espérer. Wait and Hope. Without the help of those two words, we might not even be here today Dantes." She pointed out. "Speaking of..."

"Yes yes, we were giving your your moment." A woman said as he hologram appeared. The spitting image of the Mona Lisa, save for the large mechanical fist and overly extravagant clothes. "We were able to lock onto the singularity despite not being able to determine its exact nature in terms of location or time." Da vinci explained. "Even now, we cannot identify your location in time."

"Or where everyone else ended up." Esarania sighed. Humanity's last master was used to singularities not making sense, but it was still frustrating.

"You could have called your Black knight to your aid." Avenger said, patting his master's orange haired head "He is your most loyal Dog is he not?"

"I can't tell if you're insulting Lancelot or not." The girl sighed, flailing her arms to bat away her laughing servants arm. "Anyways. I didn't know how far separated we were, but I knew as long as you heard my call, you would come. Like you always do."

"Even when being near me is a poison?" Avenger asked. "There may come the day I cannot keep that promise."

"And when that day comes, I will still trust you to catch me." She replied with a smile.

Avenger just shook his head in response, looking around the field they stood in. "You have always been an odd one, Master."

"Senpai, come in." A fourth voice pierced the conversation, interrupting the indignant response being prepared, another hologram appearing from Esarania's wristband. Chaldeas own Demi Servant, Mash Kyrielight, was serving as extra mission control "We have determined the nature of this Singularity, though it's hard to explain..."

"It's like a Storybook!" A little girl in a white dress said hopping into view in front of Mash. "You can't find when it is because it's nowhen. A story brought to life!" The little girl known as Nursery Rhyme loved stories, and was excited to observe a singularity that was pure fiction.

"Yes well, that does seem to be the case." da Vinci said pushing her way in. "Our only theory is that whatever the Origin of this singularity, it has caused fiction to come to life and invade reality. this means we may face enemies on part with heroic spirits who never truly existed. However, in theory our servants who's legends are heavily influenced by novels or the like, should have more power here than normal."

Esarania grinned, looking around before picking a direction starting to walk "Then let's count ourselves lucky~." She sang out wit ha skip to her step. "We have our wonderful Mountain King with us. The Count of Monte Cristo. We couldn't have asked for better hands to be in!" Skipping along her chosen path, Humanity's last master was in high spirits "And this world is a story book, That means there's a plot. Strings to follow, dots to connect. All we have to do is keep moving forward."

On the Horizon, the beginning of a storm was brewing. An army of fictional heroes, risen with the sole purpose of their master's amusement, of continuing the singularity, would rise against them. With her other Servants scattered, Esarania only had one option. She would keep moving forward.

Attendre et espérer.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end notes of each chapter, I will be providing a status update on the servants Esarania brought along on the rayshift, and any allies acquired in the singularity.
> 
> Party Status guide:
> 
> Master; Ritsuka; Active  
> Servants;  
> Avenger; Edmond Dantes; Active  
> Berserker: Lancelot du lac; MIA  
> Lancer: Cu Chulainn; MIA  
> Rider: Francis Drake: MIA  
> Assassin: Cleopatra VII: MIA
> 
> Any and all Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
